


Moon Child

by peachapologist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Romance if you squint, jeonghan the scammer, joshua is a trickster, this is actually crack, tired seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachapologist/pseuds/peachapologist
Summary: Jeonghan was so beautiful the moon fell in love with him.(Told in third person, sometimes through Wonwoo's eyes. I don't know why I wrote this so seriously.)





	Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely based on Love in the Moonlight and a comic I read a long time ago that I don't know the name of. idk wtf this is but take it, I laughed a lot writing it.

Seventeen. Eleven members. "Why are you called Seventeen when you only have eleven members?"

_Shut up_ , thought Jeonghan.  _I watched Stranger Things with Coups and_ eleven _is a special number. My members are special._ Soonyoung would clap his hands and energetically say, "Because we have eleven members, three units and three leaders!" Wait, was your memory wrong here? Wasn't it something like thirteen members? You thought.

Well, too many to count and keep track of when your heart was always on a pump, bumping to the hypnotising beats of the group's songs you memorised every word to before long nights' sleep. Yes... You weren't in some alternate universe, that only happens in fanfiction.

This was Jeonghan's story and somehow, you were able to look into it from a book recorded by Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo—now where did you hear that name before?—was the author's name written in tiny writing on the spine of this book. The book was printed in a dull but pretty pale shade of pink, the colour of a rose quartz and faded out to a muted tone of deep blue at the top. There was something about the small novel cradled in your hands; it made you feel, if you had to put it into a single word, serenity. And that's exactly what Wonwoo wanted. It was a real colour, he insisted, Pantone 15-3919, actually. He'd read it in the human libraries he so frequently visited as he liked the title of "intellectual," made him feel superior up in the heavens. He was also a joker, since what kind of clever being studied humans, the most _stupid_ creatures on all the planets, for fun? He would marry a psychologist as witty as himself in the future and apologise. But this wasn't about Wonwoo, the story lied, but it would go on to say some honest things. The hardback cover of his novel was a gradient of pink and blue like it was made by a basic bitch on Tumblr with a palette-coordinated blog life of more gradients and grid patterns. See: Choi Hansol. But it was a combination which won Color of the Year once, no matter how overused on Hansol's secret Tumblr feed. They were Jeonghan's favourite colours, Wonwoo noted.

(He said it in an interview.

_"Ah, my favourite colours? Well it's without a question. Rose quartz and serenity, because they remind me of carats." Jeon Wonwoo remembered Jeonghan's lips forming a tiny curve and a matching tiny heart with his index finger and thumb to the audience._

Among many other things he'd said.

_"What do you look for in a girl?"_

_Soonyoung poked at his then-auburn strands. "My ideal type is a girl with long hair."_

_"Jeonghan hyung has long hair too, but you like women with long hair?"_

_"I like women with long hair!"_   _Talk about answering an exam question with the exam question, right. Wonwoo jotted down onto his silk paper._ _"Up to here, you know?" Jeonghan gestured a cut-off line with the edge of his hand, pointing at the middle of his back._

_Mingyu backed him up and stated, "It just has to be longer than his own." He nodded._

Not to mention other times.

_"372 times 73 is?" Soonyoung announced the mental math question to Seungkwan._

_Jeonghan answered, "32,722." Wonwoo typed, punching his fingertips as fast as he could on the calculator but he could not finish as quickly as the genius Yoon Jeonghan. Eh? But his screen read "27,156." Strange. Wonwoo figured there must be some mistake that wasn't Jeonghan's._

_Despite Seungkwan's dumbfounded expression after having his spotlight stolen away, Soonyoung continued, "2,744 times 46 is?" Perhaps Jeonghan was given a wrong script and read out whatever he was told to._

_"273,278!"_

He was a man who said many things.

_Seungcheol gently pushed Jeonghan on the chest. "I picked it since you wanted it!" It was shown off with the same attitude of a grade schooler proving he was macho to the classmate he wanted to win over._

_Jeonghan sighed, a pseudo-swoon. "You're the only one who cares about me." His mouth was on autopilot while his hands hurried to open the cookie wrapper Seungcheol won for him. Anything for the love of confectionary._ )

Wonwoo watched on.

☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be joking. lmao <https://www.pantone.com/color-intelligence/color-of-the-year/color-of-the-year-2016>

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! ♡


End file.
